Colours In The Snow
by Lokirka
Summary: Lily Colour was a girl who didn't believe in stupid stories her mother used to tell her when she was younger. But one day she meets Jamie Bennett and everything changes. Little boy tells her to believe and so she does. At the same time, the Guardians needs help once again - will Lily believe hard enough to stop Pitch along with them? Starts after the movie; T for cursing. {Jack/OC}
1. I remember Jack Frost

A young girl, not more than seventeen years old, was walking down the street. Everything was covered in snow – not surprising thing. Christmas was coming in three days. And she was making the last shopping. She needed a gift for her favourite neighbour, Jamie Bennett. Her family was about to arrive that night, so she was wearing her favourite white dress.

She smiled to herself, seeing her house. All decorated with lights and Christmas decorations. That was an ordinary house – not too big, not too small, but hers. She moved closed and saw Jamie and his little sister, Sophie. She laughed quietly, watching how they were building a snowman together Then Sophie came closer to the road, following a little snowflake.

The brown haired girl frowned softly, still not looking away from the little girl. She stopped for a while, seeing that child is moving even closer to the road.

"Sophie" she whispered, worried. She began to walk slowly towards the girl, noticing a car coming up from right. Child came out into the street, and the girl dropped the packages with the gifts. She ran towards Sophie, not fully aware of what was happening. "SOPHIE!"

She pushed the little blond girl off the street.

"Lily?!" she could've heard her name. She turned right and opened her eyes wider.

Next thing she remembered was her own scream, the sound of a car braking on ice, and pain. A lot of pain.

* * *

_Light. Light is the first thing that I remember. It was bright, and it was cold, but that was nice. I felt so free. And so... relieved. It was weird. And I wasn't scared at all. Next thing that I remember are colours. So many of them. I saw every colour around me and it was so nice._

_Then my image became less blurred – and I realised that these colours were Christmas lights. Christmas lights on the house. That was a nice house, by the way. Not too small, not too big, just perfect house to live, I suppose. _

_I was wearing a black trench coat, an ankle boots with a small heel, and a white dress. Why? Damn it, why, I swear on God, I knew it before..._

_Never mind the dress. What was with the people? I mean, they were looking at me like I was some kind of a ghost. And then I got up and I realised: I WAS A GHOST, ACTUALLY. I saw my body, my dead body, lying there in snow. Blood was everywhere, and then, then I felt scared. For the first time since I woke up, I was scared. Scared as fuck._

_And then I saw the Moon. And it was so beautiful, so shiny, so bright. And I was never afraid again. I just knew, the only thing I was sure about, was my name. Why was I so sure? Because the Moon told me so. And... that was all he ever told me._

_My name is Lily Colour._

_Well, to be honest, I remember one more thing. I remember one more name. It may be funny, but I remember it very, very well. I remember a name and a pair of big blue eyes._

_I remember Jack Frost._

* * *

**TWO MOTHS BEFORE "THE THING"**

"Lily! Take your coat or for God's sake, I promise you I'll confiscate your mobile phone!" Aria Colour screamed from the kitchen, when her daughter was about to leave the house. Lily rolled her eyes, irritated. She loved that coat, but damn it, it was warm! "DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"MOM!" she yelled back, nervous. "Why should I? I like when it's cold!"

"FINE! Jack Frost will be nipping at your nose!"

"Yeah I wish he could" Lily whispered to herself, shooting the doors. "If he only existed." she finished under her breath, looking up at the sky.

Her mom was right. It was cold, but she loved when it was cold. And she loved winter. Lily improved her bag and moved in the direction of school. The first snow was already falling down, covering the streets. Moreover, Lily really loved that part of the year. Christmas, snow ball fights, building snowmen, singing the Christmas songs, decorating the house with the lights... she was only waiting for Christmas to come.

And she really needed that.

A snowball hit her and she immediately turned around to see her friend, Bell Swarovski. Bell was a small blond girl, always smiling and all knowing. She knew everything about everyone, the whole city was hers. And the city was pretty small, so it wasn't hard. She was fit and clever, and Lily always thought that's the reason why boys like her so much. Well, probably.

Lily was different. She had brown hair, an honest smile, she was tall and she always saw herself as that fatter one. The truth was, she was just perfect, but she never believed that when Bell told her so. Despite that, she had a boyfriend, the one that liked video games just like she did. Bell and her boyfriend often visited them to play together on X-BOX. Two pairs of people, who on the first sight were completely different.

"Jesus, you already took that one out?" Bell pointed on Lily's red sweater with Norwegian pattern. Colour laughed quietly and nodded. "Well, every time you take that one out of your closet, I know that Christmas is coming. Soon you will start humming all those Christmas songs and talk about winter. Don't get me wrong, Lily, I love you, I really do, but you have... a THING to winter."

"What thing?" Lily frowned, surprised a little. Bell shrugged, fixing her ponytail.

"Well" she started. Lily breathed heavily, getting ready for a long talk from her friend. "You still talking about Christmas, you love that time. In the winter you can sit on the roof, even in the worst snowstorm, and when the summer comes, you can barely leave the room. You're always pale as a sheet, and damn girl, you sleep with the opened window, IN THE FREAKING WINTER."

"I don't like when it's too hot."

"BUT LILY, THIS IS FREAKING WINTER, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"That happens."

"LILY!" A snowball hit Bell, and she angry turned around to find the fool that did this, but she found no one. Bell was still looking around, as if she believed that she will find the guilty man. "Okay. That was weird. See? Even snowballs are protecting you. I don't fucking understand that. Seriously. This is weird as fuck."

Lily laughed happily. Bell moved along and entered the school, pretending that she was offended by her friend's behaviour. A mischievous sparkle came into Lily's eyes. A big smile. Made no mistake, something magical has just happened. She frowned a little and looked around one last time, and then just shrugged, following Bell into the school.

* * *

**_Here we go, then! I know that this is way too bad, but oh well. I watched the movie last month and I literally fell in love with it. And Jack Frost is just... oh dear God. But the movie was just perfect, so I decided to write my part of the story. I'm not sure when I'll update, because I have to write Maybel's new chapter first, but I'll try to figure out something in next week._**

**_That's all for now. Love you, thank you._**

**_Review! I want to know what you think okay?_**

**_xoxo, Lokirka._**


	2. Seeing is believing

"I swear, Lily, one more time like that and I'll break up with you!" Mark, Lily's boyfriend yelled, when his girlfriend won a game once again. Lily laughed happily, knowing that he was just joking.

Mark's phone started to rang, so he glanced at it and rejected a call. Then, he breathed heavily.

It was Bell. And Lily saw that, but she said nothing, waiting for her boyfriend's response.

"Okay, sweetie, I need to go. Friday's tomorrow and I need to help my dad in work." he got up from the couch and kissed Lily's forehead. She smiled to him and turned off her X-BOX.

"Love ya!" she screamed, before he left the room. Mark waved to her, took his coat and left the house. Lily settled down on the couch and tightly wrapped herself in the blue blanket, when she felt a breath of a freezing air. Okay, she liked it when it was cold, but not that much. "Damn it mum, I told you to close the window..." she whispered to herself, irritated a bit.

It was getting dark, so Lily stood up and went to the kitchen to close the window. But when she got to the room, she frowned in surprise. The widow was closed. Lily looked around – every window downstairs was closed.

"What the-"

She jumped in horror when the doorbell rang. Lily breathed heavily, trying to calm down, and when she finally managed to do that, she went to the doors.

"Lily, oh, thanks God." when she opened the doors with a bright smile, she saw Misses Bennett, a woman from the house across the street.

"Good morning..." Lily managed to whisper before the woman started to talk quickly again.

"Listen, honey, this weekend I'm having a very important meeting in New York, and I really need to go there if I want to keep my job, so please, please, could you PLEASE take care of Jamie and Sophie starting from tomorrow night to Sunday's evening?" Lily winced slightly. She planned to go to Bell this weekend. Oh, was she? After what just happened between her and Mark? She looked at Misses Bennett again – she was so desperate!

Lily hold her breath. Her mom was out of the town this weekend anyway, so why not? At least she would have had some other things to do than just playing on her X-BOX. Lily exhaled undecided.

"Fine" she mumbled. "Fine, I'll stay with them. Misses Bennett jumped in happiness, clapping her hands. Lily gave her a fake smile.

"THANK YOU! Thank you, thank you! I promise you that they will be well behaved! I'll leave you a list of things you should know, it'll hung on the fridge. And, of course, I'll pay you as much as you want-"

"NO" Lily interrupted her immediately. "I don't need money, you need them more, thank you. Can I just... stay in your house for the whole weekend? I can sleep on the couch. My mom is out of the town this weekend, so I don't like to be alone in the house."

"Of course you can sweet heart. You can even invite your friends. Just do it after the kids are asleep, okay?" Lily nodded, friendly smile appearing on her face. She waved to Misses Bennett as she was leaving.

"Oh, I'm so going to regret this..."

* * *

"Just remember to lock the door" Aria instructed her daughter, and she rolled her eyes, breathing heavily with pity. "Oh, and take care of those kids, don't let them get hurt!"

"MOM!" Lily moaned, offended a little. She took her school bag and folded her arms, stopping by at the stairs outside to wait for her mom. "This is not the first time I'm staying with them."

"Yes, but mostly you stayed with them for a few hours, a day, but not a weekend, honey!" Aria was worried about her daughter's decision, but Lily was so sure of herself. Always so sure of herself... "Just be careful, that's all I want from you. Don't burn the house. Or anything else. And look out for Jamie and Sophie well, don't let them hurt themselves, and anyone else hurt them! I count on you!" Aria kissed her daughter's forehead and rushed to the car, but before she got into it, she heard Lily again, laughing a bit:

"Mom, house keys!" Aria hit her forehead with her mobile phone and pulled the keys out of her bag, then threw it to Lily. Girl caught them in the last second and waved to her mother as the car drove away. Lily turned around, ready to go to school. She glanced over her shoulder with a soft smirk, watching how Aria was driving away. "Have a good fun, mom."

Lily breathed heavily and left the yard in front of the house, heading towards the school.

After John's death, Aria was really alone. She was spending all days at home, just waiting for her daughter to come back from school. A few weeks passed like that, but she had to come back to work. And Lily was very sorry for her, but she never gave up after her father's death. She cried for a few days – and that was all.

Her grandma told her that he was in the better place. And even if that didn't made her feel relieved, Lily felt pretty well. Her mom got a new job – that included a lot of travelling, but young miss Colour was okay with that.

How he died? Well, he was a firefighter. One day he went on a mission and... Next day his three friends visited Colour's house to tell them the truth. The funeral was fast and quiet – and after that day, Lily never liked fire again. Maybe that was why she loved the cold air, and that's why she loved winter.

"Lily!" she heard from across the street. She looked it that direction and saw Mark, running towards her. "Honey, there is this party tomorrow night at Bell's house, and maybe we could sneak out earlier and-"

"No" she protested immediately, not looking him in the eyes when he approached her. "NO. No, that's my final decision. You know, I wasn't even planning to go to that party, I'm not a party person."

"What? Lily, you've been talking about this party for the last week, and now you're telling me that you're not going? Bell will be really, really sad!" Mark made his famous puppy eyes, waiting for his girlfriend change her mind, but she just shook her head. Sometimes he was too stubborn.

And sometimes she wondered if she didn't meet with him just for playing time on the console.

"I'm really sorry, but I've got work, sweetie. So I won't be able to do anything special this weekend." Lily answered, irritated a little. She wasn't in mood to talk with him about that. "So don't ask. If you want to hang out so much, why won't you do that with Bell? Seems like you and her have an unfinished business."

Mark frowned, offended. Lily speeded up, trying to leave him behind, but he didn't gave up.

"She broke up with Luke yesterday evening."

"I know, she called you just before you left, I saw that." Mark went silent, surprised a little. "Then go. I don't really care anymore."

"What?" he asked, surprised. Lily rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you noticed how strange you're acting when I'm in the same room with you and Bell? I'm not mad at you. We're friends. You know that. We're just friends. I don't even think that you can call this talk a break up, because I don't really feel like there was something between us. Because there was nothing more than friendship, right? Right. Have a nice time at the party, I'll stay home and read some books. Good day, Mark."

As she told him, she wasn't mad at him. What hurt her more was that Bell called Mark, not her. They were best friends, why didn't she? Lily watched as Mark passed her on the sidewalk, irritated and sad at the same time. Colour breathed heavily, stopping in the middle of the street.

_Oh, fuck this._

Lily turned right and run past some people, forgetting about everything. She came back home and opened the doors as fast as she could. She run up to her room and crouched down in the front of the old vent right next to her nigh stand in the bedroom. She opened the vent and took a pair of the ice skates.

"Now, to the lake!" she said to herself and left the house, leaving her bag and closing the doors behind herself.

It didn't take her long to get to a frozen lake.

Lily sat down on the snow, changed boots for the ice skates and jumped on the ice, pleased with herself. Oh, she needed that.

When Lily was little, her dad taught her the figure skating. She enjoyed it very much, but after his death, Aria forbade her to ride. Lily thought that it reminded her mother about John too much, but the truth was different. Her mother was just sure that ice skating won't provide her daughter a good future.

Despite that, Lily sneaked out more often than she should.

* * *

When it started to get dark, Lily came back home and took her stuff. Few moments later she knocked on Bennett's house doors. Before someone actually did open the doors, a snowflake landed on Lily's nose, making her laugh quietly.

"_Jack Frost nipping at your nose_. . ." she sang softly, smiling to the moon, which appeared on the sky. "Oh, good evening Misses Bennett!" Lily greeted a woman standing in the doorway, smiling to her happily. "Sorry that I'm late, I needed to pack myself."

Well, she couldn't tell her that she left the whole day of school. Besides, she didn't do it often. She had good grades, the only problem were these fake friends...

"It's okay, Lily. I need to go now, left the list of-"

"I know, I know, you should be going by now, have a good weekend" Lily smiled to her, before receiving a soft kiss on the cheek from her neighbour. "Go, Misses Bennett." woman's glasses steamed up when she ran towards the taxi parked a few feet away. "_Adults_" Lily muttered under her nose, smiling briefly to herself.

"LILY!" she heard her name before two little kids snuggled into her like a stuffed animal. "I knew that you will come! Make us a hot chocolate please!" a boy, Jamie Bennett, screamed with a bright smile. Lily laughed a little.

"Sure. TO THE KITCHEN!" she picked up a sweet blonde named Sophie and ran towards the kitchen, pretending to be a horse. Little girl laughed happily. "Where is the milk? Bring on the milk, Corporal Jamie!"

Jamie saluted and straightened, pretending to be a soldier.

"Ay ay, Captain Colour!" he answered, opening the fridge. He took the milk and handed it to Lily, who was still holding Sophie in her hands. "Have you found my hidden chocolate?"

"Yes, Corporal Jamie. Hey, do you know that his time you're staying with me for the WHOLE weekend?" she asked, making Jamie and Sophie gasp at the same time, grinning together. "I KNOW!"

"Really? That's amazing! Oh, can we go ice skating? And have a snowball fight? And built the first snowman?!" Jamie started to ask, so Lily laughed quietly, pouring the hot milk to the colourful cubs. "Lily? Can we?"

"Yes, we can!" she answered, giving Sophie her cub of hot chocolate. Then she gave the other one to Jamie and sat down on the table, seating Sophie on her lap. "Drink slowly, sweetheart, it's very hot." she warned the little girl, but blondie just nodded. "Okay, we can do everything, but only if it will be a snowy day, right?"

"It will be! I'll ask Jack for that!" Jamie shuddered, immediately beginning to drink his chocolate, and Lily frowned. "Forget that, I didn't say anything."

"Jack who?"

"Jack Frost, he's a really cool guy!"

"Depending on what you mean by saying '_cool_'." they laughed together quietly. Sophie yawned, putting the empty cup on the table. Both Jamie and Lily raised their eyebrows, looking down at their drinks. They just started to drink, and by that time, Sophie ended her portion. "Okay, is it so late that you're already tired, snowflake?" Lily asked, ruffling Sophie's hair.

"I'm not tired, just bored!" Sophie answered, hugging her older friend. "Can we watch a movie? Or can you tell us a story? One of your stories, this cool ones!"

"I'm not in mood today, snowflake!" Lily tickled Sophie, and the little blondie laughed happily. Jamie smiled, looking at two girls. "But tomorrow, oh, tomorrow, I will tell you a story... about whatever you want!"

"JACK FROST!" Jamie yelled.

"EASTER BUNNY!" Sophie added right next to Lily's ear, making her laugh from pain. "Please, please, about Easter Bunny!"

"Fine, it'll be about the Easter Bunny! And what's the deal with Jack Frost, huh? Jamie? Will you explain it to me?" Lily stood up from the chair to put the empty cubs in the dishwasher, but the boy only waved his hand. "Hey, c'mon, I would like to know. Seems like it's a good mate of yours!"

"Well, it is..." Jamie whispered, making sure that Lily couldn't hear him. "He just got a cool story, that's all."

"Well, then I would like to know his story. Tonight you will tell me a story, huh? For this one time, we will replace our roles. It will be cool. I hope." Lily felt a gust of cold air dancing in her hair. She frowned and looked around, but she saw only Jamie, still sitting at the table and looking at an unknown point in the sitting room. "Jamie, have your mom closed the windows?"

"Yup" the boy answered, following Sophie as she run up the stairs, ready to go to sleep. Lily thought for a moment, feeling like someone was watching her. A few moments later, she ignored that fact, shrugging softly. She made sure that she closed the doors and she went upstairs to the children.

"Jamie, I'll come to you in a minute, okay?" she said, walking past Jamie's bedroom doors. He muttered something, so she smiled to herself and went to Sophie's room. Little blondie was playing with one of her dolls, already sitting on her bed. "Hey, snowflake. Time to sleep."

"No!" Sophie fell down on the bed. Even if she was saying that she was only bored, Lily knew that her little friend was pretty tired. "Not yet!"

"How about I sing you something? I'm not in mood to tell you a story, but I can sing you something. A lullaby. How about that?"

"A pretty lullaby?" Sophie asked, when Lily was sitting on her bed. Colour laughed quietly and nodded with a soft smile. Little blondie crawled under the covers, ready to hear the lullaby. "What lullaby?"

"Have you ever heard 'The Stardust Lullaby'?" Lily asked, and when the child shook the head, she started to sing it carefully and quietly, leaning over the girl in her bed.

"_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky.  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night.  
When I turn jet black, and you show off your light -  
I live to let you shine._

_But you can sky rocket away, from me,  
And never come back,  
If you find another galaxy.  
Far, from here.  
With more rooms to fly.  
Just leave me your __**stardust**__ to remember you by. . ._"

Lily kissed the girl's forehead as she fall asleep, smiling softly. Colour slowly left the room, leaving the door slightly open. She turned left and knocked on the doors to Jamie's bedroom, hearing some whispers coming from there.

"Jamie, who are you talking to?" she asked, worried a little. There was a moment of silence, and after that, Jamie answered:

"Jack Frost" Lily muffled a laugh before shaking her head with a pity. She entered the room and the first thing she was a window with the frost patterns. Lily rushed to it and closed it, worried if the boy won't get sick. "No, don't close it, he- ah, never mind the window..."

"Jamie! Your mom will kill me if you or Sophie will get ill!"

"Says the girl who is sitting on the roof every night." Lily was ready to answer with some nasty comments, her mouth opened, ready to talk, but at the last moment she stopped herself and breathed heavily, nodding. "Yeah. That's what I'm talking about."

"So." Lily sat on Jamie's bed, smiling softly. "What's the deal with our good old Jack Frost?"

Jamie breathed heavily, as if he was getting ready to give her a long lecture about Jack Frost. Lily folded her arms and raised her eyebrow, ready to listen. The boy smiled to her briefly, not sure if he should tell her the truth.

"Let's start with the fact that he's real. And he's in this room." Lily smiled friendly. Oh, childhood dreams and imaginary friends. When she was at his age, she was sure that she have met an Easter Bunny. And he definitely didn't look like a little sweet bunny from the stories that her mom told her...

"Sure he is" Lily whispered, looking again at the frost window. Jamie smiled to her. "And I'm sure that he is a cool guy. Okay, if he is real, tell me how does he look like. Have a nice beard like the Santa Claus, huh?"

The boy laughed happily, falling down on the bed. After a few moments, he got up, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"No, definitely no!" Lily shook her head with a brief smile, so Jamie continued. "He wears this blue hoodie and brown trousers and he's barefoot and-"

"Wait, hold on a minute, are you trying to tell me that he's running around WITHOUT shoes?!" Lily screamed, surprised but amused. "Well, he must be a very warm man, then."

"He's a boy, not much older than you, Lily!" Jamie folded his arms, glancing at something behind the girl. "And he's actually a cold guy. It's always cold when you're around him."

"I would like him."

"He actually likes you."

"Then tell him that it would be a pleasure to meet him."

"So you can't see him?" Jamie asked, a little bit disappointed. Lily shook her head, sorry for a boy. He breathed heavily, understanding. "That's a pity. He needs more believers since he don't have many of them. And if no one will believe in him, he will disappear."

Lily leaned over Jamie, worried. She hugged him and whispered:

"But you will believe in him, always, right?" Jamie nodded, still cuddled into Lily. "Then never stop believing. Even if you will be the last one standing, when there will be no one else, just believe. And that means that he will always be real, right?"

"Yeah" she could feel him smiling as he breathed with relief. "You don't believe he is real, do you?"

Lily hold her breath for a while, confused and lost. She didn't know that to say. And she didn't want to hurt him, but she also didn't want to lie.

"Seeing is believing, for me. And if I will ever see him, I will believe, I promise you."

* * *

Lily walked down the stairs to the kitchen, tired after the whole day of ice-skating. She was briefly smiling to herself, thinking about Jamie's story. She spent almost an hour listening about how he defeated a bad Pitch with the Guardians, and she really needed to admit: that boy was an amazing boy.

She heard some noise behind so she turned back, slightly scared.

"It's just the wind, Lily, just the wind playing tricks on you" she whispered to herself, trying to calm down, but despite everything, she reached for the frying pan.

"To your left, snowflake" someone whispered right to her ear, so without thinking, she raised her weapon and hit him with it. The sound of a metal in contact with the obstacle filled the room and Lily gasped.

"OH MY GOD" she yelled and immediately covered her mouth with her left hand. "OH MY GOD!"

There was a young boy lying on the floor. White hair and blue hoodie... She muffled a scream, not wanting to wake Jamie and Sophie up. Lily threw away a frying pan, which fell somewhere under the table. She slowly approached a boy.

"OH MY GOD" she started again, now covering her mouth with both of hands. "OH MY DEAR GOD. I KILLED JACK FROST. WITH A FRYING PAN. OH MY GOD." Lily crouched next to him, watching him closely. Jamie was right. He wasn't much older than her, highest two years. Funny, she always imagined him as an old man in a sheepskin coat. "No, wait, he's breathing, he's alright. BUT STILL, OH MY GOD" when she was sure the boy was breathing, she immediately went back over a table. "I **ALMOST** killed Jack Frost with a frying pan. Am I on the naughty list now? PROBABLY YES! OH MY GOD!"

Lily began to panic. Should she call for Jamie? Or for an ambulance? No, wait, he was not real, nope. He was not real. She couldn't call for an ambulance. Lily bit her lower lip, slowly recovering. After she ran a hand through her hair, she slowly approached Jack Frost again.

A gentle smile appeared on her lips. Okay, that was weird...

Lily wanted to kneel down, but her hand came across an unknown object. She frowned, raising a wooden staff from the floor.

"Okay. So I WILL need Jamie." she whispered to herself. Suddenly, Jack opened his eyes and almost immediately got up from the floor. "IT'S OKAY, IT'S OKAY, WE'RE FINE!" she started to scream. Jack frowned, looking around, as if he was searching for something. Finally he spotted his staff in Lily's hands, so he quickly picked up his property.

Lily was still sitting on the floor, smiling almost invisibly. She was so shocked and charmed by the boy in the Bennett's kitchen, that she didn't even felt that her mouth was slightly opened. Jack watched her for a moment, frowning slightly.

"I- I'm sorry that I hit you with a frying pan" Lily started, and the boy took a few steps back. "No, don't go, wait!" Jack stopped at halfway to the door, surprised. He couldn't believe in what was actually happening.

"You- you can see me?" he asked. Lily noticed that his voice was very calming. At least for her. She nodded, slowly getting up from the floor. "And, and wait, can you hear me?" she nodded again, her smile becoming brighter. Jack shook his head in disbelief. "But... you're old."

"Excuse me!" she squealed offended, folding her arms. Jack raised his eyebrow, a gentle smile flew across his lips and disappeared before Lily could notice it. "I'm seventeen, I'm definitely not old!"

"Oh but you are!" Jack passed the kitchen table to get closer to Lily. He did it so fast that she could barely move to escape. "You're seventeen, and you believe in me! That- that is impossible, I've never seen things like that before, you are- no, no, this can't be real." Lily held her breath; Jack was definitely too close to her face. She blinked a few times nervously, and Jack took a few steps back, slightly confused.

Jack examined her carefully, from the tip of the nose to the tips of the toes. She raised her eyebrows, slightly surprised by his behaviour.

"Wait a minute. YOU HIT ME WITH A FRYING PAN!" he screamed finally, laughing.

"I'm sorry, it was YOU WHISPERING TO MY EAR and making me jump in fear!" Lily yelled back, frowning. Jack raised his hands, as if he wanted to silence her.

"Shhh, you'll wake them up..." he said, quieter than the last time. Lily nodded softly, breathing out a sight. "I'm sorry I scared you, I... I would just never think that you can hear me, or more, see me." Lily swallowed hard, waiting for something more, but Jack only smiled briefly. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand.

She felt sudden shock of coldness, so she hold her breath. It was a nice touch. She liked it when it was cold, and when he touched her, it made her feel just as it should be. Jack laughed quietly, hardly believing. He couldn't feel what she felt.

"There, see?" he whispered, letting her go. "You can touch me. And that means that you need to believe in me really hard."

"Seeing is believing" she whispered. Jack nodded with a soft smile.

"That's what you told Jamie about an hour ago." when he said that, her jaw dropped open. Jack grinned, proud of himself, and Lily just gasped. **HE WAS THERE**. Jamie said he was, and he was really there. He was in Jamie's room then they talked about him. She blushed slightly, trying to stop this reaction, but she couldn't. "So you need to believe in me now. You _promised_."

* * *

**_Okay, there you go. I hope you like this chapter, I actually worked pretty hard on it._**

**_I know that I've probably made many mistakes, but I want you to know that the thing is, I'm still learning English, so I'm not the best. But I'm still trying, and in my opinion, that's good that I want to learn more. This story is something like a special learnig for me. And it's cool._**

**_Avalongirl55: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! You're from Poland?! Still remember our beautiful language? ;D I would LOVE to move to Britain or Ireland. Jesus, I would LOVE TO..._**

**__****_Thank you, and please, review! Your opinions _****help keep me writing, no matter how long they are!**

**_xoxo, Lokirka._**


	3. Are they real?

Lily slowly sat down at the table, grabbing her head with her lips slightly moving, just as if she wanted to say something but couldn't. She didn't take her eyes off Jack, just to make sure that he won't disappear. Jack also watched her, grasping onto his staff. He was smiling softly to her, all the time, and it made her feel a little uncomfortable.

"Anyway..." Lily started, sighing heavily. "I think that we started in a bad way. My name is Lily Colour." she smiled to him, not sure, whether she should shake his hand or not do anything. Jack grinned, seeing that the girl in front of him was slightly confused.

"Yeah, I know. Your best friend's name is Bell; you're living in the house across the street, only with your mom whose name is Aria; you're sneaking out just to ice-skate, almost every evening; oh, and look, you believe in me!" Lily shook her head in disbelief.

"Have you been following me?"

"...no." Jack looked down at the floor, trying to hide how ashamed he was. Lily laughed quietly. Jack Frost has been stalking her. "Okay. Maybe sometimes. Hey, remember yesterday's morning, you were walking to school, talking with Bell, and she started to scream at you because you like it when it's cold? A snowball hit her?"

Lily's eyes widened in shock, after she realised what he was trying to tell her. She got up from the chair, gasping with happiness.

"NO WAY." she said, still smiling. "IT WAS YOU?!"

"YES!" Jack leaped for joy, and the room suddenly exploded with snow. Lily blinked a few times, not believing it. She caught a few snowflakes on her hand, biting her lower lip in amusement. "That was me! And later, at your house, you were with your boyfriend, and it got cold!"

"And it was also you!? It was bloody cold!" they laughed together, Jack lumped again, happy. Lily shook her head with a pity, but also with a bright smile. "You just made it snow."

"I know!"

"In the kitchen."

"I KNOW!"

Lily folded her arms, watching how the snow falls slowly to the floor. For the first time in her life she saw something so magical. And it made her feel so wonderful, infinitely. Like the whole world belonged to her. Jack stopped and thought about something for a moment. Then, he softly touched the table with his staff. Frost shoot out and spread across the wood, and Lily gasped, amazed.

"How are you doing that?" she asked, watching as he touches the window with his staff, this time more confident. Same thing happened as with the table. "That window in Jamie's room, was that your work?"

"Well, I'm Jack Frost after all!" he laughed quietly. Lily blushed slightly, realising how stupid she probably sounded for the last few minutes. "Who do you think makes every snowstorm? Or snow days? That's all my work, that's what I do."

"Can you make it snow tomorrow?"

"Sure. I was planning snow day anyway. Jamie asked about that."

"Are they all real?" Lily asked out of nowhere, making Jack frown. He was still smiling, because he was happy to see such an old girl believing, but this question just surprised him. It was just too beautiful to be real that she believed only in him. "The Guardians? Are they real?"

"I'm the Guardian too, you know" he whispered, offended a little. Lily gasped, blushing again of shame. Oh, she hurt him. If he will go away, she will never forgive herself. "But yeah, they're all real. Tooth Fairy, Sandman – but we call him Sandy, Santa Claus – but we call him North, Easter Bunny – but I like to call him kangaroo." Lily snorted with laughter. After a while, she sat down on the table, crossing her legs, and not taking her eyes off Jack.

"My mum used to tell me stories about you when I was little." she murmured, smiling weakly. Jack grinned, like it was the best thing he could hear. "You were her favourite story, like seriously, I know bunch of stories about you!" they laughed together, when Lily started to throw her hand in the air. Jack leaned on his staff, looking at the girl with a bright smile. And his eyes. Oh dear, his eyes. She has _never_ seen eyes like these ones before.

"Your mum believed in _me_?" he asked, slightly surprised. Lily bit her lower lip.

"I guess so. Whenever I'm going out without a sweater or coat, she's yelling at me that Jack Frost will be nipping at my nose. Are you... are you actually doing that?" Jack laughed quietly. He flew over her and tapped her nose with his index finger, making her blush. "Oh."

"Yeah, I AM doing that." he replied, lading back on the floor. Lily smiled briefly, assuming a lock of her hair behind her ear. That was something new for her. "Okay. I should get going. I've got a snowstorm in Alaska to make."

Lily jumped off the table, worried that he was leaving her. She grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back into the kitchen. She didn't want him to go anywhere. "Can't you... do it tomorrow?" Jack slightly tilted his head, rising eyebrow in surprise. That was amazing. He tossed her a teasing look before glancing at her hand, still holding his hoodie sleeve.

"And why should I, huh, snowflake?" he asked, landing back on the floor. Just then, Lily realised that he was floating all the time. She flashed a smile, looking away. "Hey. You can let go now." Jack let out a chuckle, and that made Lily let him go immediately.

"Sorry, sorry..." Lily freaked out a little, blushing again. Oh, there was something really bad going on with her, and she knew that. "I just... oh God, I'm sorry for that..." Lily took a few steps back, and Jack smirked. She was so confused that she barely knew what she was doing. "I don't know why I did that. You're cold."

Jack laughed, but he suddenly froze, hearing a loud bang coming from the kid's rooms. Lily looked up at the ceiling, worried a bit, but then she just let a sigh of relief. "That's probably Sophie. Always falls out of her bed..."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know!" Jack smiled, seeing that he made her feel even more confused as she was before. Lily shook her head in disbelief, slightly caught off guard.

"But... I'll go and check if everything is okay." Lily slowly went upstairs, and Jack flew after her, landing on the top of the stairs. "You're a stalker, aren't you?"

"Geez, girl, I want to help you and you're calling me a stalker!" Lily shushed him, placing a finger on her lips. She entered Sophie's bedroom and she laughed very quietly, seeing the girl lying on the floor. "Oh, that's so Sophie!"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, still whispering not to wake the child up. "I've heard that you've been in a good contact with Jamie, but with Sophie?" Jack scratched his back, approaching the wall with the drawings on it.

"Well" he started, examinating the pictures. On one of them, there was Bunnymund. On the other one, there was Toothiana. But there was no picture for him, and that made Jack feel a little offended. "Bunny gets along better with Sophie. I'm just messing around." Lily frowned softly. Who said that he was _only _messing around?

"Oh, don't be stupid" she began, waving her hand vaguely. Jack looked up at her, grateful that she doesn't think the same as his friends. "Maybe I'm wrong, and maybe I'm not as clever as the other Guardians, but I know one thing: Easter eggs gets bad, Christmas toys are not as fun as they were one day, teeth no longer fall out, and you can live without sleeping for some time. But snowball fights, ice-skating and this beautiful things you make? Never gets old."

Jack stared up at her with admiration. No one ever compared him to the other Guardians in this way. He didn't notice that before, but she was kind of pretty, too. And nice... ignoring the fact that she wanted to kill him with a frying pan.

When he was about to say something, he spotted the colours on the sky. Frowning, he flew over the bed, and land near to the window, looking at the northern lights. What happened? Something must have happened if North was calling them.

Lily wrapped a blanked around sleeping Sophie and gently kissed her in her forehead. Then, she slightly opened the window and carefully left the room, leaving the doors half opened.

"Hey" Jack whispered, pointing to the widow. Lily stopped in the middle of the way, one foot in the hallway and one foot still in Sophie's bedroom. "I- I really need to go. Something happened and they're calling me."

"Calling you?" Lily folded her arms, not quite understanding what he meant. Jack went closer to the widow. "Wait, who is calling you? And where are you going? You said that you've got something to do in Alaska..."

"Got to change my plans. Listen, I really need to go. Want me to visit you and kids tomorrow?" he asked with hope, and Lily nodded immediately, wanting to see him again. Jack grinned, saluted, and flew into the sky. Lily run to the window, trying to see him one more time, but he was already gone.

"Lily?" she turned around, hearing her name. Jamie was standing in the doors, rubbing his eye. In his right hand, he held a rabbit soft toy. Also, he was holding his ear, so most of the toy was lying on the floor. That made Lily chuckle a bit. "I had a bad dream." he explained. Lily rushed to him, picked him up from the floor and hugged.

"It was just a nightmare, Jamie. Just a nightmare." Lily shushed a little boy.

She left Sophie's room, and couldn't notice a gold powder entering the room. It flew through the window, like a small stream of a gold light, and began to dance over Sophie's head. At first it was just a big bowl of dust, but then it slowly formed into the Easter Bunny. A few eggs also appeared. They were jumping around, making little girl smile.

Lily put Jamie in his bed, wrapped a blanket around him and sat down on the bed, stroking his hair. Lily wanted to cross her legs, but her feet his something fluffy. Girl frowned slightly, curiously bending down to see the same rabbit toy that Jamie carried before. She took a plushie and looked at the blue eye made of button. "Who's this guy?"

"Bunny. Just bunny." Jamie whispered, yawning. Lily smiled, placing a toy next to the boy. For a moment, she was looking at him with a soft grin, trying to make him feel safe. Then she remembered something. She got up and approached the window. "Lil, what are you doing?"

"Nothing big" she replied, opening the window and breathing some of the cold air. Jamie watched her, happy. "Let's just give your little friend an easier way to get to your room." Lily lay down next to the boy, near to the edge of the bed. She stroked his hair with a bright smile, and softly kissed his head, watching as he hugs the bunny.

"I've heard you sang a lullaby to Sophie. Will you sing the same for me?" Jamie asked, closing his eyes. Lily smiled, tired. Despite this, she began humming the lullaby.

It was a long day and she only wanted it to end.

* * *

**_I know it's short. I swear I'll make the next one longer. Just give me some time - I mean, I've got another story to write, and it's pretty important for me. Don't be mad._**

**_yuki100o: Oh dear God, thank you so much! Yes, it's my second language. Also, I'm learning German and French. I don't feel like I'm writing good in English, because I still have to work on my style and tenses. But, it's really important for me to learn more, and I found that writing helps me with it, so... yeah. Thank you, anyway, it means a lot to me!_**

**_Avalongirl55: Boom, Poland. Rzadko widuję ludzi z naszego kraju, więc drogi Jezu, miło jest kogoś takiego poznać. A jeszcze trudniej jest znaleźć czytelników albo dobrą historię, jeżeli chodzi o nasz kraj. Więc piszę po angielsku. Tak wyszło._**

**_Also, thanks for everyone who followed/favourited! It means a lot to me!_**

**_xoxo, Lokirka._**


	4. Biellmann spin

"What is it? What's going on?" Jack landed in Santa's workshop. Bunnymund and North were already there, so he waved to the kangaroo and approached the old man. "I saw the lights."

"Sandy noticed nightmares in Burgess." Bunnymund replied, playing with his boomerang. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed, tired. "This town is some kind of a magnet for things like that." North pointed to a Globe, where a few lights in North America were flickering madly. Jack's brows furrowed, when he floated to the continent to watch it more closely.

One of the lights in Burgess was glowing unusually bright. Next to it, there were two more, but not as bright. "Lily." Jack smiled to himself, thinking about a girl he met that night. "How old was the oldest believer?"

North frowned, folding his arms. Two tattoos appeared – Naughty and Nice sides. Jack wondered on which one Lily was. Probably nice, she was surely the best babysitter in the world. Saint Nick shared a glance with Easter Bunny, slightly worried. "Well. They mostly stop believing in us after they are eighteen years old. Or ever earlier. Sometimes even at twelve. Why are ya asking, Jack?" North asked in his Russian accent.

Jack hesitated. Should he tell them about Lily? She was seventeen years old. If she believed in them, they could have some extra power for Christmas. And they really needed it after this year's Easter. "I've met someone." Jack started, landing in front of Bunny and North. They both raised their eyebrows, watching him closely. "She's seventeen years old, and she's Jamie and Sophie's babysitter. Well, for a while..."

"Wait a moment, mate, wait! SHE?! You've met a girl?!" Bunny jumped to him, smiling. Okay, he was not expecting them to be crazy about that. More he expected them to ask him about her age. "When?!"

"Tonight. Before you called me."

"Mate, you should have stay with her! We could take care of that, Sandy just spotted the nightmares, we could give you some time, you know- wait. You said. _**She**_ is. _**Seventeen**_?!" something clicked in Bunny's mind. A girl. Seventeen. Lucky for Jack.

Frost scratched his back, nervous. He nodded, relying on his staff. It was something new for him. For 300 years no one could see him, and now suddenly there was Lily. Sweet, delicate, funny, admiring his job and believing in him Lily.

"What about seventeen?" Tooth asked, frying into the room. North laughed, patting Jack at his shoulder. "Sorry for late. What is going on?"

"Jack met a girl" Bunny started, muffling a laugh. Tooth furrowed, glancing at the Winter Spirit. Jack stood up, not knowing what to do. "So, who's the little Sheila? Can she hear you?"

"More. She can hear me, see me, and touch me." Tooth flew over Jack and Bunny, slightly surprised.

"What girl?" she asked.

"Oh, she's babysitting Bennett's for a while." Jack replied. He wasn't in mood to talk with Tooth, more with North and Bunny. It was about a girl. And he knew that Tooth liked him way too much. It was uncomfortable. She was a great friend indeed, but he didn't like her in THAT way she wanted him too. "Her name's Lily. Lily Colour. Sandy, there you are!"

Golden, made of sand little man flew to the Santa's Workshop through the oval window in the ceiling, and everyone greeted him, happy. North clapped his hands. "Great. Now, when we are all here. Yesterday Sandy felt a strange thing near to Burgess. And I'm not going to let him investigate of his own again. Someone needs to keep an eye on that town, again. I suppose we've already got a volunteer." North glanced at Jack, who's lips curled into a smile. He nodded happily.

"Sandy can look after the town." Tooth said, making the Guardian of Wonder look at her, suspiciously.

"Sandy has enough work every night. Deal, he can take care of it at day, but at night, we need someone to look after the town. Bunny? There are few months of freedom for you, could you?" North asked, and Bunnymund saluted, surprisingly easy to convince.

"Are you sure we're talking about the town, not about the girl who can actually _**see**_ Jack?" Tooth cut in, looking over for Baby Tooth. Little fairy already flew over to Jack, who began to greet her with a big smile. North smiled, happy.

"Well, I guess if she can see Jack, she will be able to see all of us. And we would love to meet her. An adult believer, that's amazing!" he threw his hands in the air, almost hitting Sandy. "Imagine the power she will give us! I actually need that, especially right now!"

"Hey, mate" Bunny patted Jack on his shoulder. "Guess we will have a minute to see with your little Lily? I'm curious if she can see me." Bunnymund whispered with a grin and Jack nodded, wondering how she will react.

Since they all managed to deal with Pitch, Bunny and Jack became good friends. They were not disturbing each other anymore. Actually, they were spending a lot of time talking and having fun. And so did Sandy – even if his 'having fun' was only listening to the two other Guardians. Anyway, they got nearer to each other.

"Christmas is coming, so I wouldn't be surprised if Pitch came back to destroy something. Unless he doesn't have enough power yet. Hope so..." Tooth wondered, more to herself than to anyone else. She was still floating pretty high, so everyone had to look up to see her. "I wish you a good night, guys. I have to instruct my fairies." and after saying that, Toothiana flew away.

Little Baby Tooth came to Jack, hiding in his hoodie. Tooth didn't see her, so small fairy stayed with the Winter Spirit. "See? What's wrong with her, huh?" Jack asked, and Baby Tooth shrugged, raising her hands. Her mother was acting strange last time. Frost sighed, slightly worried about the Guardian of Memories. "Guess we should go and check the city."

"But don't stalk that little, poor Lily again too much, would you, Jack? You're there to watch after her too, but don't forget about the nightmares!" North begged, pointing to his left arm with the 'nice' tattoo. "She's holding a good place, don't destroy that. You're her absolute opposite."

"Yeah, I know. She's warm, and I'm cold." Jack laughed, flying away though the big oval window. In the last moment, he turned back, waiting for Bunny. "Mate, are you coming?"

"After you, Frost. I prefer my own transport" Bunnymund tapped the floor with his feet twice and the big hole appeared. 'Kangaroo' saluted once again with a happy smile, and disappeared in his tunnels.

* * *

Lily walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. She smiled to herself, seeing that the frying pan was still lying under the table. She picked it up and put it on its place. No one was going to interrupt her anymore. Not that evening. She was tired, very tired. Things happened she never expected to happen.

Lily took a quick shower and when she was ready to sleep, she glanced at the clock in the sitting room. It was almost 1AM. Jesus Christ, is Misses Bennett going to sleep that late every night?

"Okay. That's final. I'm never going to have kids" Lily whispered to herself, diving under the blanket and onto the sofa. It was very comfortable, and Lily was happy to sleep there for one more night. She set up the alarm in her phone, predicting that Sophie was going to wake up early and demand breakfast. "NEVER having kids."

Lily fell down on the big pillow and closed her eyes, sighing. She was bloody tired.

Did that actually happen? Or was it just a dream? Jack Frost was real, right? She hit him with a frying pan. Oh God, why would she do that? That was stupid. Way too stupid. Lily smirked, remembering how scared he was when he woke up.

Wait, coming back to the most important question: that happened or not? Lily couldn't decide. What if it was only a dream? Jamie told her a story, she fall asleep in his bed, probably... yeah. Everything that happened that evening was just a dream. Well... a very real dream. She was going to wake up in Jamie's bed. Fall asleep here, wake up in there. And everything was going to be fine.

* * *

"LILY! Wake up! I'm hungry!" Sophie was standing in front of the sofa, pulling the blanket off Lily. Teenager muttered softly, turning to the girl with her back. Sophie sighed, irritated. She climbed up on the couch and began to shake babysitter. "Lily, wake up! Lil!"

"What? What? Where is the fire?" Colour suddenly woke up, sitting up and almost knocking the little girl out of the sofa. Sophie screamed and grabbed her hand at the last minute. "Oh God, Sophie! I'm so sorry, honey!" Lily hugged her little friend.

"I'm hungry. Pancakes." Sophie pointed her small her small hand at the kitchen, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"It's not a pancake day, if I remember well. There are rules in this house." she explained to the child, ruffling her hair. Sophie moaned, looking at her with her puppy eyes.

"It's ALWAYS a pancake day!" girl screamed finally, running towards the kitchen. Lily sighed, standing up. She grabbed her old, worn paint, long, black sweater and put it on, knowing that pyjamas won't be enough to provide her comfort. Barefoot, she entered the kitchen, in which Sophie was already sitting by the table, waiting for the breakfast.

Lily put the kettle on. She needed a hot tea. They all needed a hot tea. "What time is it?" she whispered to herself, rubbing her eyes to see better. Slowly, she went to her bag and pulled her phone out of it, seeing 6AM on the display. "Holy shit, Sophie, why so early?" Lily groaned.

"Pancakes!" Sophie shouted, so Colour nodded, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Shh. My head hurts. I've had a close encounter with a winter spirit last night." she added. Sophie seemed not to hear that – she jumped off the chair and went to the sofa, turning on the TV. Some cartoons sounds filled the house.

And that's why Lily wasn't surprised that a few minutes later, when she was pouring the cake into the pan, Jamie walked down the stairs, still trying to wake himself up completely. "Morning." he whispered, taking his place by the table. Lily glanced at him, answering the same as he said to her. Jamie put his head on the table, mumbling something about the nightmares and Pitch. Lily felt how her lips were curling into a small smirk.

And then she remembered. If she wasn't dreaming, then there should be...

"Show day!" Sophie screamed, jumping in front of the window. Jamie immediately rushed to her, leaping for joy. Lily opened her eyes widely, dropping everything and running to the two of kids. She pulled the curtains with one, decided move and sighed with admiration.

"He did that" she whispered to herself. "He actually did that!"

"Who?" Jamie asked instantly, looking up at his friend. Lily bit her lower lip. She seemed not to hear his question.

She was acting very weird since last night. Actually, since the moment he told her about everything. She opened the window for Jack, she was making pancakes – which she wasn't doing usually, because she knew that Misses Bennett didn't like it when she did. Pancakes days were only and ONLY in special situations, and sometimes for holidays and celebrating.

And Lily was making pancakes these morning. Something must have happened.

Add to this her awkward talking-to-herself thing, and everything slowly begun to make sense. Something was wrong with Lil. Colour sniffed, wincing. Then, she turned to the kitchen and saw their first part of breakfast smoking.

"Oh God, I've burnt a pancake!" Lily screamed, running to the kitchen. Jamie laughed, coming back on his place. He hesitated for a moment, thinking.

"I told you I will ask him for a snow day" he said finally, and Lily laughed quietly. Jamie frowned slightly, waiting for her reply. She finally turned to him, after throwing a burnt pancake to the trashcan. "Looks like he made it."

"Yeah, I know, I've asked him too." Lily came back to work. Jamie nodded.

Then something hit him. Did she just say that she asked him too? Jack? She talked to Jack? She said she couldn't see him... or could she? This is what happened? She saw Jack? She met him? He made it snow for her?

"Sophie, pancake for you, honey!" Lily shouted. Sophie somehow managed to sit on the chair by herself and instantly began to eat. "Jamie, is everything okay with you?" Jamie shook his head, turning to Lily who was staring at him with concern.

"Yeah." he nodded, but that wasn't enough for Lily. "Just didn't sleep well. Everything's fine."

"Nightmares?" Lily asked a simple question, and Jamie gave her a single nod, agreeing. She breathed heavily and smiled gently, coming back to work and turning her back to him. "Maybe we should ask Sandy for a little help here this night, how about that?"

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked, curious. "You're weird."

"Tell me something new!" they both laughed. Lily flipped a pancake in the air, and Sophie watched her with admiration. Their mom never did that. "I mean, maybe your little friend Jack could help you? You know. Sandman seems real too. Maybe we could ask him for some cute dreams for you."

"You're talking like you... wait. Give me a second. What are you trying to achieve?"

"Let's just say that your nasty friend was stalking me for a while. And I have had a meeting with him last night. Almost killed him. Never mind." Jamie nodded, not thinking about it. But then he jumped on his place and turned his eyes to Lily again. A small smirk curled onto her lips, when she put a pancake for him on the table. "Watch out. It's hot. Not like him."

"You believe! You are one of the believers! You've met him!" Jamie hugged his friend tightly, making her frown in surprise. Okay. That was really important for him. "You did it, you believed in him!"

"Well of course I did!" Lily replied, chuckling a bit. "Seeing is believing, remember? I promised! And then I saw him, here, in the kitchen, and I hit him with a frying pan in self defence." after saying that, a small laugh escaped Lily's mouth. Silly Jack.

Jamie snorted with laughter. "You did what?!"

"Hey! It was him stalking me, after all!" Lily defended herself, raising her hands in the air. Sophie didn't know what was going on, and she decided not to interrupt, so she only continued to eat her breakfast. "And he freaked me out, so I hit him!"

"I have no idea why does he likes you so much" Jamie shook his head with pity, ready to have his breakfast. Lily frowned, pouring the next portion of cake onto the pan. She glanced at two kids over her shoulder. "I mean, he barely knows you."

"Huh, I wouldn't be that sure. I mean it. Last night he gave me quite many reasons to believe otherwise. He knows almost every last thing about my life. Not about me in person, but about my life. Are you sure he wasn't following me day by day?" Lily finished two more pancakes and heard the kettle whistling. She quickly made a tea for all of them and sat down at the table.

Lily sighed, her hand pressed against her cheek while her elbow balanced near the edge of the table.

She wasn't in mood to eat. Of course, meeting Jack was a fantastic thing, and she was just thankful for Jamie that he made her believe, but... somewhere in her mind this strange bell rang. Ding dong, Bell and Mark. Oh, how she would love to leave that behind and just enjoy the time with Bennett siblings!

"So, it's a snow day. Are we going to make a snowman? And have a snowball fight? And you promised ice-skating." Jamie began to talk after he finished his food, snatching Lily out of her thoughts. She smiled playfully to him, standing up.

"Well. Let's see what does your mother think of that." Jamie face palmed himself, watching how his older friend is pulling a small card of the fridge. "Hm. _Number one: no watching cartoons after 8PM. Number two: kids in beds after 9PM. Number three: no sweets and fast-food. Number four: if it's snowing, let them have some fun in front of the house with the other kids. No dangerous things. Number five: if you need money, there is something about 20$ in the cookie jar_. Well, I guess the last one is to me... you've heard. No dangerous things."

"Ice-skating is not dangerous!" Jamie shouted, slightly offended. "You're doing it all the time! And nothing bad ever happened to you!"

"No, but I know someone who have very bad memories about ice-skating." Lily answered. Then, she ripped the card into small pieces, making Jamie and Sophie open their mouths widely. She threw the paper into the trash can. "But guess what. You're with me. Not with your mom. So what's the conclusion? No rules." Lily folded her arms proudly, when Jamie and Sophie began to clap their hands and laugh happily. "That's it. Bring on the ice-skates, Corporal Jamie."

* * *

"Oh, you're so going to regret this!" Lily shouted after Jamie, when he hit her with another snowball. She almost collapsed this time, and it still was funny to her.

They were playing with snow for about half an hour now. They've already built a snowman, but then Caleb and Claude, two brothers who were Jamie's friends, attacked them and the snowball fight has begun. At first, Lily was only watching everything, but some other kids came in – Monty, Pippa and Cupcake. And then everything changed.

"First you've got to catch me!" Jamie yelled back.

"Is that a challenge, my friend?!" Lily asked, reached down and grabbed a hand full of snow from off the ground. She quickly formed it into a perfect snowball. "Because I hope you know that in your age I was a mistress of a snowball fight in the neighbourhood!"

"As you said, in my age! When was that? One hundred years ago?" Jamie teased his friend. Lily threw a snowball and hit him with it in shoulder. "Hey! Jack!" Jamie added, seeing a Winter Spirit joining the fight. Lily turned around to see him. Jack flew over to them with a smirk. Everyone waved to him, and Lily understood that they all could see him.

Jamie rushed over to Lily and grabbed her hand, to pull her closer to Jack. "Jamie, what-" Lily tried to ask him about something, but couldn't finish, because they were already standing in front of Jack.

"She can see him?" Pippa asked.

"How can she see him? She's old!" Monty screamed.

"That's not happening!" Cupcake rubbed her eyes.

"Kiddo, did she told you that she can see me?" Jack asked Jamie, and he nodded, excited. "Huh. She tried to kill me."

"Hey! I thought that we explained everything to each other!" Lily frowned, crossing her arms. Jamie laughed, and Jack only smiled wider. "After all, I apologised!"

"You tried to kill me."

"That was freaking frying pan!"

"Still, you tried."

"Oh, Frost, you're so dead..." Lily turned on her heel and walked away. Jack and Jamie glanced at each other. Frost shrugged.

She was completely different. Last night she was all grown up and serious, and now when she was having fun, she was just better. She was funny and sure of herself. He liked her more like that, because he never saw her like that before.

"Hey, Lily!" he screamed, forming a blue snowball in his hand. "I can see that having fun is working well for you!" He threw the snowball at her just when Lily turned to them. Not noticing the snow heading towards her, she took it straight to the face. Knocked back on her rear, she collapsed in the pile of snow, still laughing. She stopped moving to catch her breath at one point before standing back up and hurling yet another snowball at him. She hadn't had this much fun in ages!

"Haha! I'll give you that point!" Lily shouted, clapping her hands. They were already red because of the cold, but she wouldn't mind.

There was a short laugh from Jack as he took the hit on his shoulder. Jamie joined the other kids, ready to continue the fight with some help of the Winter Spirit.

"Oh! You'll give it to me, huh?" Jack moved behind a tree, snow forming in his hand. "I hope you're ready for the biggest snow ball fight of your life!"

And everything went crazy when Lily stole sleight to use it as a shield, because Jack chose her as a target. And just like that Lily found herself in a take-no-prisoners snowball fight, the kids pummeling each other mercilessly. Jack was supplying them with more snowballs. The kids were loving this.

Lily was laughing all the time. Jack was good in this sport, and she knew that. He was a Winter Spirit after all. Nevertheless, she was repulsing his attacks pretty well. Even Jack was surprised that he didn't he have not defeated her yet.

Lily formed another snowball. "Hey Jack, think fast!" And threw it at him.

Grinning, he pointed his staff and iced the aimed snowball, which fell to the ground with a soft thunk. Smirking, he twirled his staff. "Thought fast enough?" he asked, stepping forward slightly. Then, he flew over her, ready to throw another snowball at her, but she raised her hands in self defence, barely able to say something through laughter.

"I give up! I give up!" she screamed finally, and they both laughed again, making everyone look in their direction. "Oh God, that was great." Jack frowned suddenly, dropping the snowball and landing next to her. "What?"

"Your hands." he gently touched her right hand, which was red from the cold. Lily, spotting this, immediately hid her hands in her coat pockets. "You sure you alright?"

"Yeah" she replied, nodding with a soft smile. "I forgot to take the gloves. But it's all right. Happens to me all the time. Just give me a second and I'll be ready to have more fun." Jack smiled gently, nodding hesitantly. "Jamie! Take the ice-skates and come on, we're moving on!"

All the kids groaned, and Lily stood up, with her hands still in the pockets. She god used to cold, it was never a problem for her, but she didn't want anyone to be worried about that. "Okay, okay, we'll be back later and have fun with you again! Sophie, come on!" Lily finished, putting a protective arm around little blond girl with butterfly wings. Jamie grabbed three pairs of ice-skates and followed Colour as she walked down the street.

At first, Jack watched them as they were leaving, but then something stroked him like a thunder. Did she say ice-skates? He turned around to see them, and begged in his mind not to go to the pond.

"Please don't turn right, please don't turn right..." he whispered. But it gave him nothing, because Lily leaded two kids into the forest, straight at the pond. "No. No you won't." he added, taking off to catch up. As fast as he could, he landed in front of Lily, almost giving her a heart attack. "And what do you think you're doing?" he asked, when she was already wearing her ice-skates, ready to walk on the ice.

She clutched her heart, taking a few steps back and nearly falling in the snow. Jack looked at Jamie and Sophie – they were already wearing ice-skates too. He clenched his fists.

"Oh God, don't you ever do it again! Last time you did that, I hit you with a frying pan! You should be grateful that I didn't take Jamie's sleigh!"

She would continue her rambling, but Jack interrupted her. "Can't you go anywhere else?" he asked, trying to sound polite. Lily raised her eyebrow.

"And why? That pond is yours or something? I go there for several years. What's wrong?" she came closer to him, watching how his eyes became darker. Something was going on and she could see that. Mark was doing the same when he was angry. "Jack?"

"Just... I can't let you..." he tried to explain, but couldn't. Lily bit her lower lip. She already knew. Her mom told her this story – it was an old story, from one of these books about all the spirits. And now Lily knew that it was true.

"It's not going to break." she said. Jack looked up at her, like he was asking _'how can you know_?'. "Hey, I checked that. I know when ice is too thin and when it is thick enough. My dad taught me. Everything is fine. Okay?" Jack hesitated for a second more, thinking.

And then he finally let go. He nodded, looking down. Lily gently pushed him out of the way, walking on the ice. Jamie followed her a moment after, and so did Sophie, of course with some problems. Lily, seeing that, helped her little friend. Jack watched everything on the side, unhappy.

After fifteen minutes, Jamie and Sophie were too tired to ride more, so Lily told them to sit down on an old fallen tree trunk and eat some cookies that she took with herself. But she? She did not drop out of the ice.

"Watch her now. She's the best." Jamie told Jack, and Frost smiled to him, watching Lily takes on speed.

"Jump!" Sophie screamed, laughing quietly. Jack moved slightly.

_No. Just don't do it_. He thought to himself. But that was for nothing, again – Lily made an Axel jump, rotating for 180 degrees, and landed gliding backwards. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. She was good. She was really, really good.

"Hop, hop! Jump!" Sophie screamed again. Lily, who slowed down before, took on speed again. Slowly, Jack found himself smiling softly. Miss Colour was doing everything with so much precision and grace, that it was impossible not to admire. Lily took off and made another jump, this time rotating twice, and landing perfectly. Sophie and Jamie began to applaud, but it was easy to see that Lily haven't finished yet.

She dropped her shoulders and head backwards and she arched the back downwards toward the ice. She had her free leg lifted toward the back, in an attitude position, with her arms held above the body. That was amazing, and Sophie clapped her hands again, admiring her babysitter.

After a few seconds, Lily took off again, and this time tried to rotate three times. Just when she began, she knew that she made a mistake in timing of the jump. The blade does not grip the ice and she slipped off the edge, falling.

Everyone gasped, surprised. "Lil!" Sophie screamed along with Jamie, and Jack flew over to Lily, who instantly raised her hand.

"I'm fine, it's okay!" she laughed to herself. After so many years of study, she got used to the fact that she falls often. Jack pulled at her hand and helped her to her feet. "Thanks. I need to practise more on that one."

"You were amazing!" Jack gasped, smiling brightly, when Lily slowly pulled up to the shore. She fell down onto the snow to unlace white skates. "That jump, that first jump, it was amazing!"

"Oh, so the rest wasn't THAT amazing?" Lily teased him. Jack scratched his back, a little nervous.

"No, I didn't mean that..."

"First Axel was good, you messed up with the triple one." Jamie told her, handing Lily her shoes. She thanked him with a soft smile. "Because those were Axels, right?"

"Yep" Lily nodded gently, not looking up. "Good that you've learned that one."

"I am coming here with you for over four years. I think I got used to it and read a bit in Wikipedia." Jamie explained. Sophie grabbed Lily's bag and gave it to her, and Colour quickly took it and picked the little girl off the ground. "What was that figure you were doing? Looked like layback spin."

"It was." Lily glanced at Jack, who had no idea what were they talking about. "You know, there is a common, though very difficult, variation, called the Biellmann spin. I was trying to learn it but seriously, I can't do this when I'm alone at the pond. Fancy going out another day after school?"

Jamie leaped for joy, when they arrived at the fence of Jamie's house. Jamie opened up a secret plank, and headed into his yard. Lily glanced at her watch and shook her head. Meanwhile, Jack walked along the top of the fence. "What do you want for the dinner, huh?" she asked, and Jamie glanced at Sophie, just as if they were talking about something telepathically.

"I'll go for pizza" Jack said, making Lily look at him in surprise.

"I wasn't asking you." she shook her head with a pity, and he shrugged, putting a staff on his shoulders. "But pizza is a good idea."

"Yep, it is." Jack agreed, nodding. Lily looked at him again, raising her eyebrow. "What?"

"You want to stay for a pizza?" Lily asked, and Jack stopped, hopping off the fence and walking towards her. Lily crossed her arms, putting Sophie down before she did that. They both smiled to each other. "Unless you don't want to. We've got plenty of friends who would love to eat with us."

"Lily!" they could hear someone call her name from across the street. Lily spun around to see Bell, running towards them.

"And that's the last thing I need. Bell." Lily muttered, getting ready to talk with her best friend.

That was not going to end well.


End file.
